


Nightmares of Revelation

by RT_Dee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Dee/pseuds/RT_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raimundo questions his sanity after an onslaught of nightmares dealing with the dragon of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

He screamed as Raimundo slammed back into his tight body. His youthful lips crying for more, he needed release.

 

 _~He’s gorgeous…~_

 

The wind dragon had finally lost all his restraint and had taken the young monk by force. Raimundo ruthlessly pounded into the confining heat of the golden skinned teen.

 

 _~Forgive me…~_

 

Whether or not Omi had wanted this, Raimundo was too far gone to be brought back.  He was controlled by over whelming lust which took over his body, devouring him whole.

 

 _~Accept me…~_

 

“Ah… Ahh… Don’t stop!!” The young water dragon was crying for more of this newfound pleasure, brought forth by the frenzied boy above him, each reckless thrust drawing him closer to his impending climax.

 

 _~I need to be inside~_

 

“You like my cock inside you, huh? Do you want me to fuck you harder? Hmm?” Raimundo viciously questioned, he wanted to hear Omi beg.

 

The older teen had been stripped of all his morals. His behavior seemed so unlike himself and yet, at the same time not so revoltingly surprising. It had been merely a matter of time… The string had finally snapped…

 

“Yes! Please go harder!” Raimundo would not deny Omi of his aching request.

 

 _~I love you…~_

 

The increased paced had finally managed carry the dragons of the water and wind to their blinding climax.

 

***

 

All Raimundo could hear was his own screams as he woke abruptly from his latest orgasm inducing nightmare. He had refused to call them dreams, no matter how much he wished for them to come true.

 

These nightmares had grown increasingly worse over the past few months, each more horribly explicit than the next, each causing him to awake every morning covered with the aftermath of his own erotic explosion.  

 

Raimundo was extremely grateful of the fact that as they had become older, Master Fung had assigned him as well as the other Xiaolin warriors their own private bedrooms. Otherwise, this situation would definitely be something difficult to explain.

 

Thus far, in Raimundo’s nightmares the facial identity of his sexual partner had remained hidden, though he knew to who it pertained to… But lately Omi’s face had been coming into perfectly clear view. This had made things a lot more complicated to say the least. The tan skinned warrior could hardly deal with the things he did to the obvious faceless figure, but now, completely seeing the face of young water dragon, screaming in ecstasy for him, then later having to face Omi the real world, put Raimundo in a uncomfortable, confining, bewildering space he could not climb out of.

 

He could never do some thing so unforgivable, so sickening… In his nightmares Omi had, for the most part, given into Raimundo’s forceful endeavors. Though, from time to time the young monk would resist, but after a little bit clever foreplay Omi would eventually succumb. What came after always ended up in a sticky, smutty mess.

 

Raimundo believed that the only difference from his nightmares and reality was that in real life Omi WOULD reject and hate him and he would be forever shunned by the others of the temple. This, would be the true nightmare.

 

Up to this point, Raimundo had done very well in keeping his feelings secret from Omi and the others, but how long would that last? What if he did the unspeakable? Raimundo’s mind was plagued with stomach churning questions. Like, what if he really did snap? What if he and Omi ended up alone at a time when he could no longer control his actions? Raimundo would not forgive himself if he hurt Omi in such a repulsive way that the boy could never fully recover from.

 

The wind dragon couldn’t even begin to think of telling Omi how he really felt, for he knew he would be shot down. Why would Omi love him back away? Half time he and the young monk would argue like no tomorrow, plus Omi seemed to have more trust in the Prince of Darkness, Chase Young, than in a fellow Xiaolin warrior like himself.

 

It was because Raimundo loved the water dragon so much that he decided he had to distance himself from the boy, push him away. He would have to sever ties with him while still living with him. Raimundo did not wish to hurt Omi, but he did not wish to be hurt either. So even if it hurt Omi in the beginning, in the long run, Raimundo believed it was for the best…

 

He had reluctantly come to accept this as his one and only option.

 


	2. A cause for concern

An onyx eye opened in sheer frustration. “I can’t explain it but I believe there is something troubling Raimundo”, the seventeen year old thought, finally sitting up from his bed mat. Omi reached underneath his pillow for a pen along with a small brown booklet and began to write eagerly. It was nearly after midnight at the Xiaolin Temple and there had been a thought prodding the young water dragon.

When he was younger, Omi would just channel all of his problems into training, instead of completely facing the problem. Now, in its place, Omi decided to keep a journal to map out his thoughts. Though this problem was like none he had ever faced… Omi’s problem consisted of one spiky haired, emerald-eyed warrior, with flawless tan skin… Yes, the boy’s thoughts had been plagued by the dragon of the wind, Raimundo Pedrosa.

Lately, Raimundo had been acting in the strangest manner, and this deeply worried the young monk. For starters, it had become a daily morning ritual for Raimundo and Omi to train together, but suddenly, just last week Raimundo said he would have to decline from doing so from then on. When the young monk had questioned why, the brunette had simply explained that he needed time to be alone for a little while. At first Omi had been a bit downcast, but nonetheless, he respected his friend’s wishes. Maybe things would have been fine if that had been the only strange run-in however, Raimundo’s odd behavior continued to increase. Now whenever Omi ran into the wind dragon in the hallways of the temple, the older monk would quickly turn in another direction, hindering the two from walking by each other. Despite all of the wind dragon’s previous unusual behavior, Omi decided to let things slide. If the situation was important enough Omi felt that Raimundo would tell him. The boy did not wish to tamper in the wind dragon’s affairs if the Raimundo had not authorized it himself, so Omi thought nothing more of it.

That was until yesterday morning… When Omi realized that Raimundo had overslept, he went to the older boy’s room to wake him up. He opened the sliding door only to find Raimundo mumbling in his sleep, with a twisted smirk on his face. His face glistened from a thin layer of sweat and bore a bright crimson blush. Omi, worried that the wind dragon might have been running a fever, placed a golden hand to the sleeping boy’s forehead. This action managed to wake Raimundo from his dreamland, and he awoke with hazy eyes. The wind dragon was in a daze for moment, but soon came to understand his current situation, or so Omi thought. It was then that Raimundo started to freak out. The older of the two shouted things like “What the hell are you doing in my room?!” and “Can’t you knock?!” Raimundo followed his outburst by kicking up a random gust of wind and blowing the young water dragon out of the room. After the impending slam of the sliding door, Omi, who was now positioned up side down against the wall, wondered, ‘what was that all about?!’

That was it. Omi needed to find out what was wrong with Raimundo, even if it killed him.

Whenever Raimundo had any kind of problem Omi always took it upon himself to try and fix it. Over time the young monk had become very protective of his green-eyed ally. Omi felt he like he needed to make up for the way he treated Raimundo prior to the wind dragon becoming Shoku warrior. Sure, he might have acted obnoxiously toward Kimiko and Clay as well, but Raimundo had always been at the top of his insults. For a time, Omi thought that he had resented the Brazilian boy for once betraying his fellow warriors. That reason would explain why he patronized Raimundo so much, or least that’s what Omi told himself... Though it tore Omi back then to admit it, Raimundo was not the same wise-cracking, immature, smart mouth he had been when they first met. When Raimundo had acted that way it was easy for Omi to feel superior because the water dragon felt like he was above behaving in such a manner. However over time, Raimundo started to grow stronger, much stronger than him, and that fact angered the young monk. How could someone with no honor code, someone so painfully juvenile, become his leader?

Much sooner than later, Omi realized that he himself was responsible for his own downfall. His supreme arrogance along with his poor judgment had often put he and his friends into so much danger that it was amazing that they were all still in one piece. The most pressing thought that ran through his mind was, “How could I have been so foolish?” For while he received much scolding from Master Fung and many disappointed looks from his fellow monks, the boy’s harshest critic was himself.

Omi believes Raimundo started to notice this, which might have been why the wind dragon asked to start training with him. At first the young monk was hesitant because he thought his new leader was just feeling pity towards him, but then Raimundo had explained with the most affectionate sincerity, that if Omi wanted to become the next great Grand Master, he wanted to help him get there.

The daily morning ritual of training with the wind dragon had become a most enjoyable experience for Omi because it had become a pleasant exchange between the two of them. Omi would teach him many different fighting techniques that only he and other masters knew of and in return, Raimundo would tell him about the strange and amazing places far beyond the temple walls. Omi was always so eager to listen to what the wind dragon would tell him, like the many humorous stories about his friends and family in Brazil. Or more serious things, like how his relationship with Kimiko hadn’t gone as well as he would have liked, and how he wished to find the person he would fall in love with. Raimundo commented that he must have sounded “really cheesy” but Omi thought it was sweet. It was adorably strange that the wind dragon could be so sentimental.

It was odd, but… Omi being this close to Raimundo now, made him feel so cheerful. It was odd because when they were younger it seemed as if they could hardly bear liking each other. Of course, they would still argue a lot, but now it was more lighthearted, affection hidden behind the teasing more than anything else. To Omi, the wind dragon was so kind, brave, amazing and… actually kind of cute…

That’s when _it_ started…

Omi looked up to Raimundo, but somewhere along the lines his simple admiration, there became a full blown crush. This realization shook the boy down to his very core… Was it normal for males to like other males? ‘Well, Jack Spicer likes Chase Young’, Omi thought. But then again, Jack Spicer was no where near in the vicinity of the word “normal”…

The young monk could never bring himself to tell Raimundo how he really felt because… it wouldn’t feel right. Omi felt like he had no right to seek affections from the wind dragon. Why would Raimundo love the person who was probably the main reason of why he was driven to Heylin side in the first place? In fact, the mere thought of the tan skinned boy having even the slightest romantic interest in him was so completely ludicrous that Omi had dashed upon the idea in an instant. His silly crush did not matter now… What did matter was Omi trying to figure out what was troubling Raimundo so he could help his friend.

Omi, (though he would never admit it) enjoyed the wind boy’s company. He missed the many lessons Raimundo taught him about the world, he missed training with him… He even missed their many petty arguments over extremely asinine matters, but most of all… he missed the wind dragon’s warmth…

Omi decided from that moment that whatever demons Raimundo had to face he would be right at the wind dragon’s side, fighting those problems with him.

The water dragon would be there to protect Raimundo with every waking moment.


	3. A beach scene of sorts

‘Okay dude… You can do this… It’s just a dream and you can get though it without getting aroused and… and **–Holy Fuck**!’

There was Omi, his innocent little golden angel, lying naked on his stomach, with his backside out for whole world to see.

Raimundo knew without a doubt that he was dreaming… Nothing about this world actually seemed real. All of his common sense pointed directly towards that fact… It was obvious… but… but… Guys weren’t supposed to have asses like that… Omi was NOT supposed to have an ass like THAT. He was a monk for goodness sake! He was supposed to be old, wrinkly, and unattractive…

What was worse was that Omi’s appearance was not at all dream induced, for this was what the teenage Omi actually looked like. Though he was still easily the shortest of the four dragons, Omi had grown a considerable amount taller. And although he had distinct male features, Omi also had sinful curves a woman would eagerly kill for. It was at this point and time that Raimundo wanted to kick puberty in the nuts and watch intently and quite happily as it wallowed in sever pain. The same idea went for his overactive libido.

‘Bad Raimundo! Very, very bad Raimundo!’ He mentally slapped himself. “Calm the fuck down! …Both of you!” Raimundo growled down at his ever growing erection. He was going to fix this problem, right now.

“Omi what the hell are you doing?!?!” Raimundo shrieked at the younger boy. “Why are you in your freaking birthday suit?!”

Omi, stunned only for a split moment, replied, “But Raimundo we are on a “nudey beach” are we not?” The teenage boy looked up innocently. “I thought we were not suppose to wear clothing here… or was I mistaken?”

“What? What are you--,” Raimundo looked up to a heavily unpleasant sight. A group of elderly people who’s skin was pruney and wrinkly _before_ they got into the water…

‘OH GOD! OH GOD! Focus on Omi, focus on Omi, focus on Omi, dammit!’ Raimundo’s mind screamed.

  
“That’s NUDE beach, and (unfortunately) your right”, the tanned boy replied reluctantly. ‘Damn it!’ Raimundo cursed himself mentally. ‘I can’t keep doing this!’

Omi let out a thankful sigh. “I am most relieved,” the young monk explained with a winning smile, making the wind dragon blush even more.

“Raimundo?”

“Yeah, what?” The Brazilian boy replied with a grimace.

“Why are you wearing swimming trucks and…um…” Omi blushed.

‘Oh God… Whaaat?’

“How did you get your thingie it to stand up on its own like that?” The teen questioned innocently.

‘Oh Shit.’

This was about the time that dream!Omi would say something that real!Omi would NEVER say, which would undoubtedly run dream!Raimundo’s hormones into super overdrive and he would then proceed to fuck the younger monk into the ground. It was a wonderful, atrocious, and vicious continuing circle.

But he was not going to fall for it… not this time.

“Would it be all right if I put my mouth on it? So I could see what it tastes like?”

‘Oh… My… **GOD** …’

Raimundo felt a dark yet powerful surge of energy take him over. He was about to lose control to again…and he simply loved it and almost… welcomed it. A shade of crimson began glow at the center of his emerald eyes. Raimundo’s personality seemed to become almost… sinister… and vile.

His language changed as well. It became much more harsh and vulgar…

“Of course you can lick my cock, baby”, he petted the kneeling boy’s head. “And then I get to fuck you”

This all seemed so wrong in the crudest of ways, but to make it worse Omi’s angelic face morphed into a smile so wicked and dirty, it was then that the realization came…

…that all was lost…

  
In one swift motion, Omi yanked down the older male’s trunks and a mouth enveloped Raimundo’s-

\---

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

“RAIMUNDO!”

The dream/nightmare had been interrupted…

Raimundo was so close… so very close… Well at least this was the first time in about three months he wouldn’t have to change his sheets, which was best, as the others were becoming a tad bit suspicious.

Raimundo’s alarm clock had lost any to all of its power to wake him up, so he no longer bothered to set it. The boy slept like a rock…

“RAIMUNDO!!”

So Omi took it upon himself to wake the Brazilian boy any time he ever overslept.

“ARE YOU AWAKE YET?!” The young monk yelled while unceremoniously banging on the sliding door.

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

 _Bang!_

One of the many things Raimundo loved about Omi was the boy’s persistence.

Well… Raimundo admitted he both loved and hated that quality in Omi. On one end, he loved Omi’s persistence because the boy had a strong, undying will. However, Raimundo also hated that same trait because-

“RAIMUNDO!!!”

 _Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!_

It also meant Omi wouldn’t shut up… Well not until he got the reaction he wanted anyway…

“Raimundo! I am most sorry for being, very likely, unpleasantly loud, but Master Fung explained that if we were late for training one more time he would assign us to latrine duties for a month! But I also remember you stated most assertively that you did not wish for me to enter your room without knocking, so I do not…”

‘Oh yeah… The other day’, the wind dragon thought regretfully. When the younger monk had come into his room, Raimundo was still caught within his dreamy haze. So much that he had come dangerously close to throwing the boy on the floor to… do things with him. The only reason why he realized he was no longer dreaming was because this Omi still had his clothes on. It had been one of his better days…

“Raimundo…?”

 _Bang!  
Bang!  
Bang!_

Well, he better get up before Omi knocked his arm off.

Raimundo slammed the door open. “Dude will you shut up?!?! I’m awake already!” He screamed angrily at the younger boy in front of him.

“I am most sorry, but I was worried that you overslept again…”Omi explained sheepishly with _those eyes_. _Those eyes_ that could make your world stop. _Those eyes_ that could make your heart break. _Those eyes_ that the wind dragon could not resist, but did his hardest to try.

‘Stop doing that…’He inwardly cursed the boy. “Yeah, well as you can see, I’m awake so you can leave,” the older teen finished coldly.

“Raimundo I…” The emerald-eyed glare piercing though him, “Um… as you wish…” Omi looked down dejectedly. Raimundo felt him heart pinch a bit.

Raimundo immediately slid his door shut and waited for the sound of foot steps walking miserably away. He then heaved a great big sigh. The Brazilian boy hated treating him that way… he knew it wasn’t his fault… Soon after Raimundo felt his heart flip, but for different reason.

‘Oh… He’s so cute!’, the wind dragon thought contentedly of the young boy’s appearance.

‘Alright, enough daydreaming’, Raimundo scolded himself. He had to go outside soon or the others would begin to worry, which would create more problems. With a final pained sigh, the wind dragon readied himself to face the day and Omi…


	4. A turn for the worse

It was early in the morning at the Xiaolin Temple. Master Fung had suggested the young monks play several rounds of dodge ball to work on their reflexes. It was Raimundo’s turn to be the thrower.

 

The Dragon of Fire smirked as she gracefully dodged the red rubber ball with ease.

 

“That wasn’t much of a throw Raimundo…”  Kimiko taunted with a giggle. “You can do better than that.”

 

Raimundo glared, not at the fire dragon, but at Omi.  The water dragon flinched.

 

 ‘Oh God! Oh God! Don’t look at me like that!!!’ Omi’s mind screamed.  

 

Kimiko frowned. She looked at the tiny monk run in terror as the whirlwind ball of death shot at him like a comet of the end of days.

 

“Is it just me….” the Asian girl began, “…or does Rai seem rather… wound up?

 

The mini green dragon shrugged nonchalantly, “What can I say? Kid’s got a good throwing arm.”

 

“It’s not that…” She paused. “Something’s up,” Kimiko grimaced. 

 

Dojo cocked his head, wanting to comprehend. “Whadaya mean Kimiko?”

 

The fire dragon paused again. She wanted to elaborate on the odd feeling, but couldn’t put her finger on what it was. “Just keep a watch over him okay?”

 

Dojo still looked confused but he let it go. “Um… can do Kimiko.”

 

\---

It was in the evening when Raimundo decided to pay the water dragon a visit. He wanted to _discuss_ something.

 

“Raimundo Stop!” The young boy cried painfully.

 

Omi was sitting in Raimundo’s lap as the wind dragon roughly stroked his erection.

 

“Are you gonna to be a good boy and come for me?” He smirked backed viscously.

 

“Please… stop,” the small monk begged, desperately trying to wiggle out of the wind dragon’s grasp.

 

“How long are you going to be able to hold off until you… _explode_ ,” the wind dragon emphasized as he used his free hand to roughly pinch the boy’s nipple.

 

“Uhh… _Ah!_ Raimundo, please…stop. You’re _hurting_ me,” Omi gasped out.

 

“If I’m hurting you so much, why are you so aroused, baby?” Raimundo taunted. He couldn’t stop himself, and he didn’t care what the consequences were because of it.

 

In one quick movement Raimundo shoved the tiny monk from out of his lap, on to the floor, and then roughly penetrated the small warrior from behind. Within moments the older male was coming, not inside the monk, but inside his pants… again.

‘Shit,’ Raimundo inwardly cursed himself as he stood up from his bed mat, soiled pajama pants and all. He couldn’t take much more of this. His dreams were starting to get much more violent, but he still forced himself on dream Omi.

 

This was the fourth time this week that dream Omi had pleaded and resisted that Raimundo stop his sexual advances. What sickened the wind dragon more was that he realized how bad the situation was and yet still got off on it. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_

 

The wind dragon was torn from his thoughts when he heard light knock on his screen door.

 

“Raimundo?” ‘ _Fuck’_.

 

Raimundo didn’t open the screen door all the way, as he didn’t what the younger monk to see his… accident.

“Raimundo… Are… are you all right? I thought I heard your voice,” Omi questioned softly.

 

“Just shut up and go back to bed, this has nothing to do with you!” Raimundo motioned to slam the sliding door, but Omi blocked his way.

 

“Yes it does! You are my friend…” The younger boy paused for a brief moment, and then shouted glaringly, “Why…why are you acting this way?”

 

Raimundo looked down at Omi’s pained expression.

 

The wind dragon paused for a long moment. Then his response came out as barely a whisper, “If I tell you, you will hate me forever…”

 

“Raimundo…” The younger monk gazed longingly at the older monk.

 

“Game on kids! A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!” Both monks looked down suddenly as the hyper green lizard slithered quickly by. Omi then turned back to Raimundo, wanting to say more.

 

“Leave. I’ll be outside in five minutes”, The Brazilian boy said suddenly.

 

Omi wanted to question the other male more, but he relented and ran off to prepare for their journey.

 

\---

 

Minutes later Raimundo emerged outside, his hair still wet from the quick shower he had just come from. He reluctantly hopped behind Omi on the large dragon.

 

Omi timidly looked over his shoulder and whispered to the male behind him. “Raimundo”, he paused, “What did you mean I would hate you---”

 

“Dojo get going!” Raimundo interrupted the younger monk with an stern order to the green dragon.

 

“All right, all right! No need to get testy… Seesh!”

 

Dojo began to take to the skies with the four dragons in tow. However, they were unaware of the sickly yellow eyes watching them from the valley.

“Those little chip monks aren’t gonna like the surprise I got in store for ‘em!” The gruff voice cackled.

 


	5. The Battle

Riding on Dojo’s back had been one of the most grueling fifteen minutes of Raimundo’s life. Trying to distance himself from the younger monk was out of the question as Kimiko and Clay were already occupying the far end of the large dragon and he couldn’t very well ask them to switch places with him in midair.  So, he was forced to keep moving up and down, with the front of his body pressing against the back of Omi’s… Rubbing until…

 

“Um, Raimundo… Why are you poking my backside---”

 

‘ _Shit,_ ’ the warrior cursed inwardly.

 

“Uh, hey Dojo! Tell us about the new Wu!” Raimundo then shouted out, abruptly.

 

“The Seed of Life,” the green dragon began, “is a very powerful and dangerous Wu. It can take almost any inanimate object and turn it into a living being, ranging from kind to down right vicious depending on the user’s wishes.”

 

“Wow! That sounds so interesting!” Really, Raimundo had only been half listening to what Dojo had been saying, but at least it offered up a much needed distraction to Omi.

 

Finally, the large green dragon landed in a secluded forest area.

 

“All right, we’re here! Time to get the hell off of Dojo and find the Wu! Let’s go everybody!”

 

The Brazilian boy jumped off the green dragon and broke out into a fierce sprint, an action that did not go unnoticed by his fellow monks.

 

“Wow, Rai is more excited than a crowd of Mississippi lighting bugs in a jar!” Clay commented in astonishment.

 

Omi nodded in agreement. “Oh, Raimundo must be most thrilled about the new Shen Gong Wu!”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what it is,” Kimiko finished sarcastically with suspicion.

 

The three remaining monks ran to catch up with their leader only to find out that the boy had stopped running shortly after venturing further into the forest. He seemed to be frozen in place.

 

“Raimundo”, the water dragon spoke coming up next to the older boy, “What is wrong?”

 

“That,” the Brazilian boy spoke gravelly, pointing forward.

 

It was a huge, green and brown plant-like creature, with hundreds of moving spiky vines coming out of it. It looked quite dangerous.

 

“What the hell is that thing?” Kimiko spoke, dread filling her voice.

 

 “It looks like some kind of giant plant,” Raimundo added.

 

“Look! The Seed of Life is attached to it!” Clay shouted, pointing at the base of the giant plant that was protruding from the ground with a golden claw like object attached to it.

 

“Somehow, we have to remove the Shen-Gong-Wu from that overgrown weed!” The fire dragon spoke again, ready to strike.

 

The other dragons nodded in agreement. Then they spread out so that all of them were surrounding the large creature. Clay charged first.

 

“Magnitude Stomp! Earth!” The cowboy unleashed his earth-shaking attack towards the monstrous plant, trying to up root it. Unfortunately, the giant creature didn’t even flinch and retaliated by taking vines and slamming the Earth down on to the ground, pinning him.

 

“Clay!” Kimiko yelled in worry, jumping toward the unworldly monster to aid the cowboy.

 

“Ming Spin! Fire!” Kimiko shouted. Twin flames shot from the Asian girl’s hands. However, as with Clay’s attack, the fire dragon’s ambush still had left the giant creature unfazed, and the flames dissipated into a sizzle of smoke.

 

“What? Fire doesn’t work?” The fire dragon inquired, confused.

 

Just then, another vine came up and smacked Kimiko down on the ground near Clay, pinning her down as well.

 

“My friends!” Omi shouted. This battle was not going well.

 

Omi and Raimundo rushed towards their friends when several vines charged towards them, blocking their path. One of the vines then barrowed itself deep underground, the wind and water dragon became guarded.

 

“Where did it go?” The water dragon spoke cautiously.

 

“I don’t know,” Raimundo responded tensely, “but stay close to me.” Omi, despite their dire situation, couldn’t help but blush faintly at the Brazilian boy’s comment and came up closer to Raimundo.

 

Suddenly a huge vine blasted out of the ground stunning the two remaining dragons. With lighting speed, the plant-like limb came up behind Omi wrapped it self around his body, trapping him in a death grip while lifting him high up into the air. The water dragon screamed in pain.

 

“Rai, never mind us! Go get Omi!” Kimiko shouted, as she and Clay weren’t badly hurt, they just couldn’t move.

 

The wind dragon nodded in agreement and charged toward the giant creature.

 

As Raimundo jumped up towards the smaller monk, for a critical second, the wind dragon stalled, abruptly thinking back to his nightmares. He kept replaying the scene in his head… _He had hurt Omi… Why couldn’t he stop himself?_ The wind dragon had become frozen in fear.

 

‘ _I can’t touch him… I don’t want to hurt---_ ’ 

 

Then the vines suddenly performed a vice-grip on Omi. What Raimundo heard next was a sickening crack and a blood-curtailing scream. The water dragon was unconscious.

 

Raimundo finally snapped out of his trance and yelled, “Omi!”

 

A vine came up and slammed itself into the wind dragon, smashing him to the ground.

 

Just then, a blurred figure sped pass the vine holding the small monk and sliced the plant limb in half. Now released, Omi began to fall towards ground, but was caught safely in the arms of… Chase Young?

 

The Heylin warrior gently placed the injured monk on the soft grass.

 

Raimundo did not have time to think about the irony of the situation as the older male shouted towards him.

 

“Wind dragon, get the Shen-Gong-Wu!”

 

Raimundo nodded and called on his weapon. “Sword of Nimbus!”

 

With Chase warding off the vines, Raimundo was able to direct a finishing blow to the heart of the beast. As soon as the Shen-Gong-Wu was dislodged from the base of the vines, the plants became smaller and smaller until it withered away into dust.

 

After retrieving the Seed of Life, Raimundo urgently made his way over to the other monks, who had already begun tending to the heavily injured Omi.

 

“Clay, how is he?” Raimundo asked the Texan, who was now cradling the small water dragon in his arms.

 

Clay’s soft blue eyes looked at the wind dragon with a grim expression. “He’s breathin’, but it don’t look good… We gotta get Omi back to Master Fung right now!”

 

“Alright, then let’s get going”, Raimundo expressed eagerly.

 

“Wait,” the Heylin warrior spoke suddenly. “I wish to speak to the wind dragon… alone,” Chase stared emotionless, yet seriously at the other dragons.

 

“What do you want with Raimundo?” Kimiko began, cautiously.

 

“That’s none of your concern,” Chase finished coldly.

 

“Now wait just a minute ya dragon breath varmint---,” the cowboy growled at the Heylin warrior.

 

“Clay”, Raimundo started, as he put a reassuring hand on the larger male’s shoulder.  “It’s alright. Take Omi back to the shrine… Just let me handle this… Please”.

 

The cowboy was hesitant, but soon started to tread quickly back to Dojo with the injured water dragon resting safely in his arms.

 

The wind dragon watched his friends leave, then turned to face Chase Young.

 

The Heylin warrior said nothing and started walking deeper into forest. Raimundo followed. They traveled further into the dark forest, and then finally came to a stop. It was completely silent. **Deathly** silent.

 

“So…” The wind dragon began, awkwardly.

 

Chase interrupted, “please, spare me the formalities… What is going on between you and the Little One?” Raimundo flinched.

 

When Chase said “Little One” Raimundo automatically knew the man was referring to Omi. The Brazilian boy hated when Chase called Omi that, as he had always thought the Heylin warrior’s interest in the young monk had bordered along creepy. Plus, it made him feel quite jealous.

 

“Nothing’s going on, besides even if there was, it wouldn’t be any of your business,” Raimundo finished coldly.

 

Chase’s eyes narrowed further. “ _Do not_ lie to me, you insolent worm! I can see it in your eyes and make no mistake… _anything_ that concerns the Little One _is_ my business.”

 

Well, this conversation was sure off to a _great_ start.

 

Raimundo sighed, “So if you all ready know, then what do you want?”

 

Chase’s eyes narrowed even further, into a thin line. The Heylin warrior’s patience was depleting more and more as the conversation went on. “What I _want_ , dragon of the _wind_ , is to give you a warning.”

 

“Warning?”

 

“Yes. I know that there is something off about you. That you have been cursed.”

 

Raimundo, taken aback, looked incredulity at the Heylin warrior. What was Chase referring to? “Cursed?! What are you talking about?”

 

“You’ve been having increasingly perverse dreams about the Little One haven’t you?”

 

Raimundo blushed, feeling a severe feeling of unrest coming from Chase Young. How could he have known that? Suddenly, the Brazilian boy felt worse about where the conversation might be going. So, without answering the Heylin warrior’s first question, the wind dragon posed another one. “Who would curse me?”

 

Chase paused for a brief moment at Raimundo’s lame attempt at avoiding the question. If he wished, the older male could have easily prodded him further, but the boy’s diversion of the answer was all the response he needed. Instead, he decided to answer the wind dragon’s inquiry.

 

“At this point I do not know, but this was _no_ accident,” the Heylin Warrior finished gravely.

 

“How do you even know this?” Raimundo asked.

 

Chase paused again, annoyed with the wind dragon’s abrupt questions, then continued. “It gives off a revolting stench… You are being controlled by your lust for the Little One.”

 

Raimundo stared in disbelief. “What?”

 

The Heylin warrior paused once more, his voice then became deceptively soft. “It doesn’t take much really… Given, you do have genuine feelings for the Little One… That is why it is converted into dark energy so easily. Without the curse, your love follows unabashed... pure even. This is what makes the spell all the more cruel… It takes untainted feelings and emotions and makes its victim perform the most heinous of acts to the one that person cares about most…”

 

Raimundo felt a brief moment of relief in clarity, then a horrible rush of realization. For a moment the wind dragon wanted to ask Chase how he knew so much about the curse. But it was strange…  Chase’s eyes looked so far away at that moment, as if he had been in a trance; contemplating something vital. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the dark warrior’s eyes became hard and cold once more, glaring back at Raimundo.

 

“ _You need to fix this_ ”, he bit out harshly, urgently.

 

“So what the hell do you expect me to do?” Raimundo bit back out just as harshly.

 

Chase had decided he was done playing nice.

 

With godly speed Chase, now in front of Raimundo, lifted the dragon up by his Xiaolin robe collar while shoving him up against a large tree. The Heylin warrior then brought his face within an inch to the young monk’s and spoke with gritted teeth, his fangs clearly showing.

 

“Listen to me very closely Dragon of the _Wind_ …” Chase spoke with death nestled between each word. “…because I am **warning** you— If Omi is harmed again whether it be by your negligence or by something more sinister, I swear--- **_I will slaughter you_** , make no mistake about that.”

 

“Yeah… I’m workin’ on it,” Raimundo replied as he struggled to breathe.

 

“I suggest you do something to get “it” under control soon… Otherwise, I will do it for you, without hesitation. Do we understand each other?

 

“Got it… couldn’t be clearer”, the wind dragon rasped.

 

“Good”, Chase finished as he unceremoniously dropped Raimundo to the ground.

 

The Heylin warrior then jumped into the air, disappearing just as instantly as he had appeared.

 

The shit was perpetually hitting the fan.

 

\------------

 

When the wind dragon finally made it back to the Xiaolin Temple, the sun was starting to rise and he was more than anxious.

 

Raimundo knew the other dragons would question him about Chase and he wasn’t ready to start explaining. He was much more worried about Omi anyway.

 

He walked to medical wing of the temple and found Kimiko and Clay standing outside the healing room doors. When they saw Raimundo they looked relieved.

 

“Raimundo,” the fire dragon expressed happily. We’re so glad you’re okay. What did Chase want to talk to you about anyway?”

 

“It was nothing important, how’s Omi? Raimundo spoke tensely, changing the subject.

 

Clearly not satisfied with the wind dragon’s response and slightly annoyed with his brush off, Kimiko was about to question Raimundo further when Clay interjected.

 

“He’s doin’ a lot better”, the cowboy answered. “We got him here quick enough and Master Fung is patchin’ him up right now.

 

With that news, a great portion of tension drained from Raimundo’s face, and without another word to the other two dragons, he walked into the occupied healing room.

 

\---

 

Omi was lying unconscious on a soft mat, bandages around his chest and waist with Master Fung knelling beside him tending to his injures. The boy was always so full of life and usually showed so much strength, that it was hardening to see him so pale, so… fragile.

 

“Raimundo,” the old master greeted the wind dragon.

 

“How is he?” The wind dragon asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer he might receive.

 

The older man sighed, “His wounds were not as severe as I once thought. I was able to heal most of the injuries he sustained. He needs his rest for the next few days and should try not to push himself to much for the next few weeks.”

 

Raimundo took a deep breath. Though the wind dragon was more than relieved, he felt nothing but guilt. He kept replaying the horrible scene in his mind, thinking about how his weakness had ended up injuring the water dragon greatly. It had only been a split second, but it was a split second could have used to save Omi. He felt lower than dirt.

 

“Raimundo, are you all right?” Master Fung asked, breaking the Brazilian boy out of his train of thought

 

“Yeah,” Raimundo expressed wearily, “I’m fine… I’m just worried about Omi is all.”

 

The older man stared at the wind dragon for contemplative moment then nodded, “I understand.”

 

“I’m going to my room now” Raimundo spoke again, voice breaking. Without waiting for a response from Master Fung, the Brazilian boy moved towards the screen doors. He let out a quick, “Get better soon buddy” towards the sleeping water dragon, before darting out.

 

He silently sped pass Kimiko and Clay and down hall. Once in the solitude of his room, Raimundo fumbled to the floor and cried.

 

\---

 

 _Preview of Chapter 6 (please don’t freak out, it’s not completely what you think):_

 

“The smaller male, now broken and lost, uttered his question as one word, filled with so much pain and betrayal, that it seemed as if it was synonymous with a plea for death.”

 

 _End Preview_


End file.
